Chase Young with Bows
by Moonheart13
Summary: A cute, little crack story. Jack and Wuya decided to play a little prank on their favorite dragon lord.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of it's character and I am not making any profit off of these stories.**

* * *

Chase exhaled and inhaled deeply, relaxing his muscular body.

Every once in a blue moon, the dragon man fell into a deep state of meditation. A state that locked him off from the rest of the world around him. It allowed him to enter into his own mind and regather all his thoughts. It was a difficult exercise; one that only true masters cold accomplish.

If Chase had not entered into his meditation, he would have noticed the snickering voices emanating from behind one of his columns in his magnificent citadel.

Jack was the first to appear from behind the column, checking to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure Chase had detached himself from the world, he motioned for his companion to join him.

The Heylin witch poked her head from their hiding place and cautiously joined the teenager.

"Is he gone?" she asked him.

"Out like a light," Jack confirmed, snapping his fingers in Chase's face, receiving no response, "You ready?"

Wuya giggled juvenility, as she nodded. She presented the small box she'd brought and set it down on the floor. Jack flipped the lid and reached inside, pulling out a hairbrush, as Wuya took out tiny, glittery, pink bows.

They exchanged a delighted gaze.

"This is gonna be fun," Jack stated with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Chase slowly entered back into the real world, blinking his eyes open. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms out. The dragon lord stood up, stretching his legs and tried to run a hand through his hair.

Note we say _tried_.

Chase's body froze.

He calmly sauntered to where the nearest mirror was located and peered into it.

His normally raven black hair with its lovely green tint was now braided elegantly with pretty pink bows, fresh yellow and white flowers, diamonds lined along the top of his head, and on each side of his head a strand of hair was dyed red.

Chase stared into the mirror, his mouth hanging open in silent horror. He heard a chuckle and whirled around to see Wuya and Jack standing nearby.

"You…you two did this…" he growled menacingly, moving toward the two Heylin.

"Us?" Jack inquired teasingly, "Well, I am appalled by your audacity to accuse my companion and me of such an awful crime!"

There was a pause.

"Yeah, okay, we did it." Jack admitted and the two burst out into laughter.

Chase growled lowly and made to transform, but Jack stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah," the red-head taunted, wagging a finger at him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not, Spicer?" the elder man snarled.

Jack silently pulled out pictures of Chase with his new "do" and waved them in the man's face.

"It's pointless to try and destroy these," Jack informed the man before he could react any further, "I've already sent a bunch of copies to my computer and as we speak, they are making even more copies."

"Why would you do this?" Chase questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wuya asked with a chuckle, "Blackmail. If you don't try to hurt or kill us, we send these pictures out all over the world."

"And I'm not sure how many people would take you seriously after seeing _these_," Jack commented, waving said photographs in the air.

Chase rumbled deep in his throat, but knew that he'd been bested. He couldn't believe that he was being blackmailed by that insect and that old hag, but Chase was a logical man and he knew how to accept the reality of such things.

"Very well," Chase surrendered, "I shall not kill either of you for this. However, I will bring pain upon the two of you if you commit any other crimes against me."

"That sounds fair," Wuya chirped, "Well, it seems I have business elsewhere. Goodbye, Jack."

"Bye, Wuya!" Jack said, waving at his companion as she abruptly left the citadel.

He turned back to Chase and the two stared at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Chase muttered, "I have no clue how to get these _accessories_ out of my hair…"

"Oh, I'll help you!" Jack offered, already moving towards him.

"I'd rather you didn't," the warlord said, moving backwards.

"C'mon, Wuya and I played a little joke on you. The least I can do is get you back to looking like your evil self again."

Chase sighed, "Very well, Spicer."

Jack smiled and began to remove the girly items from the man's hair.

After a few minutes, he whispered, "Even though I think you look totally _fabulous_…"

Chase let out a roar, as Jack ran through the citadel, Chase hot on his trail.

"Man, you cannot take a joke, can you?!" Jack shrieked hysterically, as he ran from the enraged warrior.

* * *

**So, I got the inspiration for this from a pic by Joz-yyh on DA. **

**Kind of a short little crack story. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
